


There Must be an Angel (Playing with My Heart)

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Another piece starring everyone's loveable demon from Wish, this time a video fic based on one of my fave Eurythmics songs.





	There Must be an Angel (Playing with My Heart)

No-one on earth could feel like this.

I'm overthrown with bliss.

There must be an angel

Playing with my heart

 

        [Kouryuu clutches the pillow closer and murmurs as he continues to sleep. In his dream, he and Kohaku are at the river at the bridge. The demon starts to put a nether creature on his head, but seeing his happy face turn to him, he changes his mind and puts it away. He turns away, blushing.]

 

I walk into an empty room

And suddenly my heart goes "boom"!

It's an orchestra of angels

And they're playing with my heart.

 

        [Chibi-Kouryuu appears in the Kudou home, only to find there's no one around. He catches the lingering scent of Kohaku and he starts looking for the cherub, worry is written on his face.]

 

(Must be talking to an angel)

 

        [Chibi-Kouryuu bullies a crying Chibi-Kohaku, Ruri and Hari cheer him on as they watch.]

 

No-one on earth could feel like this.

I'm overthrown with bliss.

There must be an angel

Playing with my heart

 

     [Kouryuu sneaks into Kohaku's room, a mischievous gleam is in his eyes. Instead of scaring the angel like he planned, the demon brushes stray hair from his face. He looks confused as he smiles almost lovingly at the sleeping cherub.]

 

And when I think that I'm alone

It seems there's more of us at home.

It's a multitude of angels

And they're playing with my heart.

 

        [Kouryuu is at his home in Hell, sleeping. Suddenly he wakes and runs out into the hall. "Shuuichirou-san wait for me! Kohaku don't you dare go near him!" he calls, but he then realizes that he isn't at the Kudou house and goes back to his room to mope.]

 

(Must be talking to an angel)

 

        [Kouryuu is once again bullying Chibi-Kohaku. However, Kokuyou tells him to stop and he does. For once, he even apologizes, shocking everyone present, even Shuuichirou.]

 

I must be hallucinating

Watching angels celebrating.

 

     [Kouryuu watches in mute fascination as Kohaku and Hisui go to the local festival, with Shuuichirou and Kokuyou, dressed in kimono. His gaze remains on the amber haired angel.]

 

Could this be reactivating

All my senses dislocating?

 

        [Kouryuu turns chibi and flies after them. He flies into a telephone pole from unable to keep his eyes off Kohaku. He scolds himself then continues on]

 

This must be a strange deception

By celestial intervention.

 

        [Kouryuu grabs hold of the Usagi, threatening it. Hisui looks at the demon, shocked anyone would do such a thing. Kohaku begs him to release the heavenly messenger and he does, reluctantly.]

 

Leavin' me the recollection

Of your heavenly connection.

 

        [Kouryuu looks at the empty room, sitting on Kohaku's bed. He picks up the sheet and brings it to his nose, breathing in the angel's scent. A tear falls unbidden from his eye.]


End file.
